


Doctor's Orders

by JointheBrisistance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Please ask for other tags, Rimming, Smut, brothel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JointheBrisistance/pseuds/JointheBrisistance
Summary: Hanzo’s almost entirely done with his tuna melt before Genji speaks up again, “So, anija… what do you plan on doing about your… situation?”Truth be told, Hanzo hasn’t really gotten that far. Angela had mentioned that finding a suitable alpha would be the easiest way for him to get through his heats, but there aren’t exactly any prospects in his life right now. And the idea of spending another heat alone, locked up in his bedroom with a few frankly disappointing, knotting dildos isn't very appealing either.“I am… not sure yet.”Genji hums, leaning back a little in his chair, “Hmmm,  well I might have an idea of something that could… help you out.”As bad as his brother’s ideas usually are, he couldn’t help but be a little intrigued. He looks at him expectantly.Genji leans in a little closer, smiling cheekily, and speaks like it’s the most natural thing in the world, “Go to a brothel.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!!
> 
> Big thanks to nanase12 and dicktrickle for all your support!

Hanzo sits in his car, staring down at the near empty bottle of suppressants in his hand, the words DO NOT REFILL blaring obviously at him. Angela Zeigler, his general physician, had been firm with him in her words. As of 3:30pm today, Hanzo is no longer allowed to suppress his heats, lest he feel the wrath of the woman. Though she’s small, the other omega is terrifying when she wants to be, all but threatening him when he questioned her, pointing her stethoscope at him like a weapon.

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. It’s just not healthy for you anymore,” she’d told him as she refused to sign off on a new refill. “I ran your bloodwork, and while everything’s fine now, it would not be in your best interest to stay on suppressants any longer.”

He doesn’t understand how this happened. He’s been on the same brand of suppressants for years now, prescribed to him by Angela herself when he first came to the city. He respects her medical opinion deeply. She’d been the first omega doctor he’d ever had, with the Shimada clan only hiring the finest alpha doctors, even for their two omega heirs. He’d followed her orders perfectly, only taking the suppressants during the times designated on the bottle and going off of them of every couple of years to let his body cycle through them before starting them again.

He never allowed himself to take suppressants when he was younger, instead choosing to go through with and every one of his painstakingly annoying heats. He wanted to show his father what he could do, despite having what the entire family considered a nuisance. He’d only started taking them when he got to America, not wanting to bother with heats in a new, unfamiliar place.

She’d said it’d had something to do with aging and his changing body chemistry, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn’t paying all that much attention after she’d initially given him the news. It left him feeling sort of numb, like his whole body had fallen asleep while his mind lay awake.

It’s not that he has anything against being an omega- the very opposite, really. Since the day he’d presented on his 16th birthday, he’d set out to prove to his family that he was just as good, if not better, than any alpha. He’d done so too, smashing every challenge they threw his way. He was very proud of his omega status and what he could do with it, even with the world’s stigma against what he should be. Now, he knows the world has changed, just as he has, but the idea of having to go through his heats regularly is almost foreboding. With the suppressants, he could almost pick and choose when he went through with them, but without the pills, he’d be forced to live on his barest instincts for at least a week (Angela warned him it may be longer), 4 times a year.  
Hanzo shakes the bottle in his hand, the last 3 pills clattering ominously at him. 3 pills. That’s all he has left. Angela has told him to finish off the bottle just as he would have regularly, so they’d be able to track how long takes for them to flush out of his system.

He sighs, placing it gently back in his bag. He supposes there’s no point in fighting it. Angela seemed pretty concerned about his health and he’s not young or stupid enough to go pedal some knock off suppressants off some back-alley drug dealer. (Even though the idea did deem itself tempting, he did not want face Angela knowing he’d gone behind her back and completely ignored her directions.)

A ringing snaps him out of his thoughts, and brings his attention to his phone, sitting in his passenger seat. He lets it go on for a bit longer before picking it up.

“Anija!” Genji half yells in his ear when he finally answers. “We’re still meeting for lunch, aren’t we?” Hanzo looks at his car’s clock. He was supposed to meet up with his brother 15 minutes ago. Exactly how long had he’d been sitting there?

“Ah,” Hanzo says, starting the car and composing himself quickly, “My apologies, Genji. My appointment with Angela ran a little late. Are you already there?”

Thankfully, he doesn’t question it, “Almost. I just got a bit worried when you didn’t call to yell at me for being late.”

He rolls his eyes at his brother, even though the other man couldn’t see him, “I’ll be there in 10. I expect you’ll be there by then?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m actually pulling up now. I’ll see you soon!” Genji doesn’t even bother waiting for Hanzo to answer before he hangs up, and he’s fine with that. He pulls out of Angela’s clinic fast, hating to keep even his brother waiting for too long.

\---------------------

“Brother!” Genji calls to him as he enters the café. He’s at their usual table in the corner, already nursing a large cup of coffee with another one identical to it for Hanzo. Hanzo’s grateful for the warmth of it as he takes a sip.

“Must you be so loud?” Not that it matters in this particular café. The owners themselves, well rather one of them, are loud, almost explosively so, while Hanzo’s not sure that he’s ever actually seen the other one talk.

His younger little brother throws an arm over his eyes dramatically, “Come on, can’t you be nice to me today? I was just dumped!”

This is their usual ritual. Whenever Genji gets out of a relationship, he calls Hanzo first, drunk and more than a little weepy, and the next day when he sobers up the two of them go out to the same little café for lunch.  
Hanzo gives a little smile over the rim of his cup, “If I had to be nice to you every time you were dumped, I would never be able to have any fun.”

“You’re mean, anija,” he tells him, sticking his tongue out at him. Before Hanzo could quip him for being childish, their server comes up to the table.

“Welcome, lads!” Lena tells them with her large smile as always, “I’m assuming you both want your usual?”

He likes Lena, despite what other people might think. She might be a little loud for his taste, but her intentions were always in the right place, which is what mattered. She’s an omega too, not that anyone could tell just by looking her. Even if someone managed to scent her, she’s gone in a blink before they even have the chance to do anything about it. The only reason why they know is because they’ve seen her girlfriend pick her up from work a few times when they were on their way out.

Hanzo nods his head, not even bothering to look at the menu already placed in front of him.

“Add on your biggest piece of chocolate cake for me, ok?”

Lena sends Genji a sympathetic smile, “Yikes, that bad?”

He groans, handing her both of their menus, “Thought he really could have been the one this time.”

Genji was always the more carefree out of the two of them, not having to face the pressures that come with being the first born. Hanzo has never seen him without a girlfriend or boyfriend for more than a couple of months before. It will be no time at all before Genji is falling for someone else, a pretty face he just so happens to see on the street.

“Don’t worry! You’re a great guy. You’ll find someone in no time, I’m sure.” And just like that, she’s off, running to the kitchen to drop their order before checking on her other tables.

While they wait for their food, Genji rambles on and on about his ex and their break up, dropping everything from the details of the breakup to just how bad the alpha was in bed. Hanzo nods his head through it all, barely listening.

“So,” Genji asks him, apparently bored with talking about his own life, “How did your meeting with Angela go?”

Hanzo looks up a bit, startled, “What?”

“Your appointment? You said it lasted a little longer than you expected. Is everything alright?”

He debates with himself for several moments before deciding to tell him his situation.  
“YOU WHAT?” Genji half yells as soon as he finishes, and Hanzo looks nervously around the room to make sure that no one is listening to them.

“Would you be quiet for once in your life? It’s no big deal.”

Genji snorts, “No, for me it would be no big deal. For you, this is huge. When was the last time you even spent your heat with somebody? Who was it with? Shiro- something?”

“No, he was not the last time I spent my heat with anyone,” he hisses, blushing again checking their surroundings for anyone that may be listening in. Even if no one in there could understand Japanese, he still doesn’t want anyone giving them any extra attention. He swears, Genji doesn’t have a discrete bone in his entire body.

He grins, looking a lot like a cat as he does so, “You don’t have to be shy, anija. This might be exactly what you need, I think.”

“What?”

Genji leans a little closer across the table, “It’s about time you started… going out more. And let’s face it, you weren’t going to get out there yourself. This is the perfect motivation.”

Before he can answer Genji cuts him off, “Hear me out, hear me out. You’re not getting younger. I’m sure you have a lot of itches to... scratch. If you get what I mean.”

The whole restaurant probably knows what he means, language barrier be damned.

“I don’t know why I tell you anything.”

He makes a kissy face, “Because you love me.”

Before this conversation can get any more embarrassing, Lena swoops in with their food, “Hope I’m not interrupting anything!” she says, placing down their steaming plates of food in front of them, “It sounded serious!”

Genji send her a wink, “Hanzo’s just being a prude. You know how he his.”

He sends him a warning glare and Lena lets out a giggle, “Oh, you two! Give me a call if you need anything!” And with that she darts away to wait on another table.

Hanzo’s almost entirely done with his tuna melt before Genji speaks up again, “So, anija… what do you plan on doing about your… situation?”

Truth be told, Hanzo hasn’t really gotten that far. Angela had mentioned that finding a suitable alpha would be the easiest way for him to get through his heats, but there aren’t exactly any prospects in his life right now. And the idea of spending another heat alone, locked up in his bedroom with a few frankly disappointing, knotting dildos isn't very appealing either.  
“I am… not sure yet.”

Genji hums, leaning back a little in his chair, “Hmmm, well I might have an idea of something that could… help you out.”

As bad as his brother’s ideas usually are, he couldn’t help but be a little intrigued. He looks at him expectantly.

Genji leans in a little closer, smiling cheekily, and speaks like it’s the most natural thing in the world, “Go to a brothel.”

It takes all Hanzo’s willpower not to drop his scolding tea into his lap and just stares at his brother.

Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, that is probably one of the last things he expected.

His brother, as always, takes advantage of his silence, “Just hear me out. It’s not nearly as bad as you think. They match you with a compatible alpha and everything. They make it easy! You know how busy you are.”

Hanzo manages to regain some of his composure, placing his tea deftly back on the table before dropping into a dead whisper that he’s sure even Genji has to strain to hear, “You just want me to waltz into some random whore house-”

“Not a whore house, brother,” he corrects him, “And I’m not telling you to go to some random one off the street. I’ve been to this one a few times before. It’s legit.”

Before Hanzo can question that, Genji continues, “And plus, it’s only about 3 or so blocks from that brunch place you really like.”

The elder sits back in his seat, irritation clear in his eyes, “Oh, well that changes everything. After I spend a week being fucked by a total stranger, I think I’ll stop in for some french toast.”

“I mean it’s not like you won’t not be hungry afterwards-”

Hanzo wipes his mouth with his napkin and waves his hand in the air, “Lena, check please.” He doesn’t have time for this. Hanzo Shimada doesn’t pay for sex.

Genji snorts in reply, a sound he tries to and fails to stifle with his hand, “Hanzo, Hanzo, please,” he manages when he finally catches his breath. “Come on, it’s not as bad as you’re thinking. Everything’s completely safe and secret. The place was even founded by an omega, so it’s all about you, you know?”

He hates how much sense his brother’s making. More than that, he hates how he’s even remotely considering this. Going to this… brothel would eliminate the awkwardness of going out and finding someone to spend his heat with. He doesn’t need to pay for sex, he knows this, but he can’t deny the ease of the solution. It’s almost too good to be true.

“You are crazy.”

“And you’re desperate,” Genji shoots back, grin never leaving his face.

They’re momentarily interrupted by Lena as the girl comes back with their check, along with a box to wrap up what’s left of Genji’s sizable piece of cake. For the first time since they’d started their little lunch meetings, Genji’s the one that pulls out his wallet, slapping down his card. A power move.

“Just consider it, anija,” he tells him as soon as Lena leaves, digging through his wallet again to produce a black, unassuming business card, lightly frayed around the edges. He slides it over to him. “Who knows? It could be the start of something great.” Hanzo hates how sincere he sounds in that moment. Almost nothing like the Genji he knows at all.

He chooses not to dignify him with an answer, instead digging through his pocket for a tip. He pointedly refuses to look at the stupid card or his brother’s equally stupid, most likely smug, face.

Lena returns in a blink with Genji’s card. “Here you go, love! Hope things start looking up for you soon,” and then she pauses, shooting a sheepish grin towards Hanzo. “And well, Hanzo, I hope you’ll be able to work out your problem too.” And with a wink, she’s gone.

Before he can reprimand his brother for always being so damn loud, Genji pushes his chair away from the table and stands up, “As always, I appreciate your company, brother.” He packs up slowly, though Hanzo still refuses to look at him. When he finally starts to walk away, he pauses by Hanzo’s side, sliding the card towards him a little more insistently.

“At least call, anija. It wouldn’t hurt. And besides, it is doctor’s orders, isn’t it?”

And just like that, he’s gone, giving Lena a quick squeeze by the register before darting off out the door. He certainly doesn’t look sad anymore.

Hanzo sits there a little while longer, finally bringing himself to look down at the table. The card is innocent enough, sitting right there in front of him- the words Death Blossom printed on it, with a phone number underneath. For a second he questions why Genji had such a thing just sitting in his wallet, but squashes the thought, not wanting to delve any deeper into the topic of his brother’s heats than he has to.

The card is simple and discrete enough that no one will think anything of it if he just… slips it into his pocket. Still, he looks around before grabbing it and tucking it into his shirt pocket. It feels almost as if it burns him. No matter how unappetizing the idea of spending his first heat in years alone is, there’s absolutely no way he’s considering this.

He forces himself to stand up, throwing several bills on the table, more than double the cost of their meal, probably, and waves at Lena before heading out.

The idea is ludicrous, he knows, but as he makes his way to his car, he can’t help but think that it wouldn’t hurt to go check it out. He looks down at his pill bottle, still in the front seat. Genji had a point earlier. It is technically doctor’s orders… right?

\-----

It takes Hanzo another 4 days and about 3 and half bottles of sake to work up the courage to call Death Blossom. He doesn’t even know what possesses him to do it. One minute he’s watching some documentary on the History Channel, trying not to think of his impending heat, and the next, he’s rooting through his laundry basket for the card.

When he finally finds it, he stares at it for a long while, before taking another sip of sake- straight from the bottle- and dialing the number.

Hanzo counts about 3 rings before someone picks up.

‘Thank you for calling Death Blossom. This is Gabriel speaking. How can I help you today?’

The voice is deep and rough and Hanzo is shocked by just how alpha he sounds. He’d more than expected them to have an omega, or at least a beta to answer their phone. Did he honestly want to go through with this?

He takes another small swig of sake before answering, “Yes. I believe I am interested in your… services.” Services? He couldn’t think of anything else to call it. Coupling? Mating? No, those make the process seem archaic, even to him. Fucking? He has to stop from laughing outright. He really has no clue exactly what he’s asking for here.

“Alright then,” the man on the other line makes a noise, like he’s already annoyed with him, “I’m taking that you haven’t used our ‘services’ before?”

Hanzo can’t help but think that he’s mocking him, but with the amount of alcohol he’s consumed in the past 2 hours, he can’t really bring himself to care.

“Yes. I heard about them from an ah… friend.” He can’t bring himself to say brother, no matter how much the sake has loosened his tongue. He would rather die than even hint to anyone that he’s related to Genji. His brother has a way of standing out, no matter where he is. There’s no way he wouldn’t have stood out to them, and he doesn’t want this call to ever make it back to him. Especially since he’s definitely not going to go through with this.

“Uh-huh, a friend. And what did this friend tell you about us?”

This is not how he expected this conversation to go. He gulps, taking another sip before continuing, “Just that you could help me with my…” it takes him a second to find his words, “Uh, problem.”

“Problem?”

“Just my heat.”

The man sounds more than a little offended when he answers, “Listen,” the man, Gabriel, growls, and Hanzo’s surprised at just how angry he is, “Your heat ain’t a problem. It’s natural, and there isn’t any shame in having one.”  
Hanzo feels white hot embarrassment running through him, even through the phone. It’s strange. It feels more like he’s being scolded by a parent rather than a particularly bossy alpha.

He contemplates hanging up for a moment before mumbling out a weak apology.

“No need to apologize. I’m just saying that no good can come from viewing your heat as an issue. Take it from me, kid,” Hanzo can’t remember a time when anyone has ever called him kid, “I spent a lot of years running from who I am.”

This Gabriel is an omega? He thinks incredulously, but even so, Hanzo can relate. After leaving Japan, Hanzo never really gave himself to really enjoy his heats, even though he finally had the chance to. It’s not that he was ashamed of himself exactly, it just never felt like the right time. He’s always been a little jealous of Genji and how easily he sort of took root when they arrived- really embraced his heats without problem.

“I understand.”

He hears a pleased sound, “Good. Now that we’re on the same page, let me give you a quick rundown of what it is we do here.”

Hanzo listens intently, well, as intently as he could being more than a little drunk. Apparently, their system is a lot more extensive than he first thought. Genji hadn’t lied when he said that the focus really is on the omega and what they might need for the entire process. The matching system really is ingenious, taking into consideration everything possible, including physical attraction and potential chemistry. Hanzo has to admit that he is impressed.

“So, are you still interested in our services?” Gabriel asks him as he finishes his spiel.

He takes a breath, chugging the rest of his bottle and answers before he can back out, “Yes, I believe so."

“Good. I’m glad to hear that. You can stop by anytime during our open hours to schedule an appointment.”

He stops, “I cannot just… make my appointment with you now?”

Gabriel gives him a laugh, “Afraid not. All first-time clients are required to book their appointments in person. No surprises that way.”

“Oh.”

“And even if it wasn’t required, I definitely wouldn’t let anyone do it when they’re this drunk.”

“Oh?” he offers again weakly. Even though the man can’t see him, he unconsciously slides an empty bottle underneath one of his couch cushions.

Gabriel laughs again, “I can practically smell the booze through the phone. So, why don’t you sober up, get yourself some sleep, and come check us out whenever you have the time.”

“Alright then.” Was he really that obvious the entire time?

“If you have any other questions feel free to give us another call. I look forward to hearing from you soon…”

“Hanzo,” he’s thankful once again for the alcohol warming his words.

“Gotcha. Have a great night, Hanzo.”

“Thank you for all your help, Gabriel.” He tells him.

“No problem.”

And just like that, he clicks off and it’s over. Hanzo slumps back onto his couch, out of breath. How long had he been pacing? He honestly can’t believe he just did that.  
Nothing’s concrete, they barely have his name, but he can’t help but feel that it’s suddenly real. He isn’t scared, however. It might be the alcohol talking, but he feels like he can go through with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this a few days ago, but work has been killing me. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was of course the alcohol talking. Even with the knowledge that his impending heat is only 3 weeks away, it still takes him another couple of days to force himself to finally go.

He takes a full day off work to do it, just to make sure that nobody (including his nosy ass brother who hasn’t stopped texting about whether or not he’d checked them out yet) would see him. He parks a couple of blocks away and makes his way over.

The building itself is rather inconspicuous, nestled in between the other places like it belongs there. Hanzo hustles up the front steps, maybe a bit faster than he should and makes his way inside.

The interior of the building is surprisingly comfortable looking, in contrast with the plain look out front.

A man greets him from behind the desk, “Welcome to Death Blossom. I am Zenyatta. How can I help you today?”

He’s a beta, Hanzo notices instantly from his even scent. There’s something about the man that exudes calm, and he feels himself relaxing besides himself.  
Hanzo clears his throat, “Yes, I called a few days ago and I was wondering if I could get a tour of your… facilities.”

The man smiles brightly, and Hanzo understands why they put him upfront. An alpha might’ve seemed to domineering, while an omega might have been almost over-coddling. Unless of course, it was the man he’d spoken with on the phone before. No, there certainly isn’t anything coddling about him. He’s secretly hoping he doesn’t run into him today. Gabriel definitely sounded like he’d be able to pinpoint a voice, especially as smashed as Hanzo’s had been that night.

“Just wonderful!” Zenyatta picks up a tablet off the front desk, punching something in, before passing it to Hanzo, “Would you mind signing our guest book here?”

Hanzo nods, taking the offered pen before scribbling down his name and passing it back.

“Thank you!” he gestures to a door on the far side of the room, “Shall we begin, Mr. Hanzo?”

He moves forward, shaking his head, “Just Hanzo will be fine, thank you.”

He nods, face impassive as the two of them slip through the doors and down a long hallway. Zenyatta talks as they walk, giving him a quick history of the place.

Apparently, Gabriel, the man he spoke with, isn’t just some overly aggressive omega, but the owner. After leaving the military, he’d built the place from the ground up as a safe haven for omegas who might not be open to bonding, but still want to experience their heats, and it eventually grew into what it is today.

“We have a state of the art amenities,” Zenyatta says as he shows Hanzo a rather large kitchen, stocked to the brim with food for both omegas and alphas to use during heats. It looks a lot less sterile than he would have imagined, more like it belonged in a home in the suburbs than a brothel in the middle of the city.

“You want to know something interesting?” he continues as they leave out. Hanzo doesn’t particularly care, but he lets him talk, “Gabriel even met his mate here!”

“Oh?” Gabriel barely seems like the omega type, let alone the type to be mated.

Zenyatta smiles, twinkle in his eye, “Yes, Jack so happened to sign up as an eligible alpha, and they ended up incredibly compatible, both during and after his heat. It is not often one would find love in a place like this. Truly a love story for the ages.”

Hanzo finds it hard to believe he’ll find anyone to spend his heat with, let alone the rest of his life. He lets out a small noise of disbelief, but if Zenyatta hears him, he chooses to ignore him in favor of telling him about the next amenity..

The rest of the tour is basically a reiteration of what Gabriel had mentioned over the phone, plus a little extra that he probably blacked out of his memory.

“I hope you enjoyed your time here. Do you have any other questions?”Zenyatta asks him as they make their way back up to the front office.

“No, you were very informative.”

He smiles again, “Thank you, Hanzo,” he opens the door back up and Hanzo slides through, “Now, would you like to book your appointment with us today?”

Hanzo freezes. He’s honestly shocked he even got this far. Did he really want to go through with this? The place is more than clean, and way more homey than he ever thought it would feel. If he were going to do this...

Zenyatta breaks the silence, “You do not have to make the decision now. You are more than welcomed to come back another day.”

He shakes his head, both to clear his thoughts and to answer, “That will not be necessary, Zenyatta. I will book my appointment today.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods his head. He’s not exactly sure that this is what Angela had in mind when she told him it would be best to spend his heat with an alpha, but given the time crunch, this will have to do. He swallows his pride.

“Yes.”

Zenyatta nods with another reassuring smile and passes Hanzo a tablet from under the desk, “Then please fill out these preliminary forms for me and I’ll get started on your file.”

The questions are basic enough. His height, weight, heat schedule, his sexual history…. Nothing to hint at the extensive matching system everyone had been raving so much about. He finishes them all quickly and passes it back.

“Wonderful! And is your email listed your current one?”

He nods.

“Then I will sending you our matching document momentarily. You may complete it at your own leisure, but since your heat is coming up soon, I suggest getting started as soon as you can.”

Hanzo swallows, “I understand. Is there anything else you need from me?” Hanzo asks him.

“Not at all. Thank you for coming in to see us today.”

He sticks out his hand to shake on a reflex, “Thank you for all your help as well.”

Zenyatta offers him one last smile, “It was no problem at all, my friend. Please give us a call or come in if you have any more questions about the process.”

He nods somewhat awkwardly before turning tail and making his way out of the building. He doesn’t stop walking until he reaches his car. Once he shuts his door, he releases a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. His phone pings just as he starts his car, and Hanzo digs into his pocket, expecting it to be the promised email, but instead is greeted by his worst nightmare.

A single text from Genji:

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

Hanzo groans. He’s definitely not going to hear the end of this. He tosses his phone into his passenger seat, and sets his sights on his favorite little brunch place. He might as well pick up some food while he’s there.

\------------

Genji, of course, insists on helping him fill out the questionnaire.

“Listen, anija,” he tells him in between mouthfuls of his omelet, “You’ll never tell the truth if you do it yourself. The system only works if you let it work.”

He cramps up into Hanzo’s space on the couch and pulls his laptop towards himself, “I know you better than anyone.”

He isn’t exactly wrong, but that doesn’t stop him arguing, especially when Genji offers up some absolutely ridiculous answers.

The questions start off simple-basic things such as color preference or style and lead to things that seem way too farfetched to even be considered. There are well over 100 questions, and Hanzo can’t decide whether or not he’s impressed or annoyed by their thoroughness.

As soon as they finish, Genji sends it off before he even has time to look over his answers.

“Genji-” he starts, and his brother’s already hopping back over the side of the couch and away from him.

“It’s better this way, anija. You can’t second guess yourself like you always do.”

Hanzo wants to throttle him, but he’s also a little relieved that he didn’t have to send it off himself. As annoying as Genji is, he’d probably still be going through the questionnaire without him. That doesn’t stop him from getting a few good hits in before Genji snags a couple leftover pieces of French toast and laughs his way out Hanzo’s front door.

“You won’t regret this, Hanzo!” he says, just as he slams the door in his face.

He sure hopes he doesn’t.

\------

Hanzo gazes down at the duffle bag thrown over his shoulder, stuffed with a few changes of clothes, the comforter from his bed, a couple of pillows, and most importantly, his laptop. Going into heat is no excuse to miss out on work. Genji thought he was joking when he saw him tuck it away the night before, but 8 hours is a lot of time to waste. And while his brother could busy himself with the TV in the room and getting “acquainted” with his matched Hanzo, he is still out of sorts when it came to the whole situation. He’d spent the entire trip there trying to convince himself that this whole idea is ludicrous (it was Genji’s for goodness sake). And now, standing alone in the lobby, he thinks about just how easy it would be to slip out back out the door and to the safety of his own bed.

Before he can act on his feelings, however, a cheerful face peaks over at him from behind the desk.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there! I’m Mei. How can I help you today?” She asks him.

Hanzo swallows, “I have… an appointment.”

She smiles in a way that he supposes is supposed to be comforting, but he still can’t bring himself to feel at ease, “Great! Is this your first time here? I haven’t seen you around before. Name?”

“Hanzo, and yes. I did not know this place existed until a few weeks ago.”

She types his name into the computer and hands him a sheet of paper, “I’m glad. You’re going to have a great time, I’m sure. Could you sign by all the X’s please?”

There’s something ridiculous about her word choice, and while Hanzo can’t find anything wrong with her tone, he has to suppress an incredulous laugh at her word choice. It’s almost as if she’s admitting him into a theme park rather than a brothel.

He skims through the contract and signs quickly; he’d already read it several times after he’d received the onfirmation for his appointment. He forces himself to slide it back to her.

She beams at him again, “Thank you! I just have a couple more things to type up, but then I’ll escort you to your room. Is that alright?”

Hanzo nods, and she gestures for him take a seat in one of the chairs on the wall he hadn’t noticed on his first visit. He sits down stiffly in one before pulling out his phone to distract himself. It’s dry, save for some well expected texts from Genji trying to make sure he actually made it to the brothel and didn’t chicken out along the way. He ignores him in favor of flipping through his work email. He’d already compiled a list of everything he wants to do get while he’s here, but the familiarity of work is almost comforting.

Mei types away at the computer, humming some popular song he’d heard on the radio once, and he tries to steady his beating heart. It’s not that he’s nervous. Hanzo Shimada doesn’t get nervous, no. And what’s more, he’s had sex plenty of times before, but this just seems different. His old trysts were betas mostly, with a few alphas and omegas scattered throughout, but he hadn’t had someone for his heat in a… long time. And when he had spent heats with people, he knew them. Coming here? This is outrageous… this is, this is something Genji would do. Yet here he is. If someone had told him he was going to be here 10 years ago, he would have called them crazy.

The sound of Mei’s voice snaps him out of thoughts, “You’re good to go, Hanzo! Shall we go?”

She extends a hand towards him to help him up, and he takes it to be polite. He lets her lead him back through the door he’d gone through on his last visit, but this time, instead of going down the long hallway, she takes him to the left, towards an elevator. He’d only gazed at it towards the end of his tour when Zenyatta mentioned that that’s where the… appointments actually took place. He hadn’t paid it that much attention then, but now it gives off a completely different aura.

Mei seems oblivious to Hanzo’s inner turmoil, and he couldn’t help but be a little thankful for her as she animatedly rambles to him as they make their way out of the elevator. He doesn’t listen to much of what she’s saying, doesn’t care much, if he’s being honest. She’s sweet enough, as is, but he has other things on his mind. Like finding the quickest escape route just in case his common sense actually decides to kick in.

After what seems like forever, they come to a stop in front of a door.

“Well, here we are!” Mei presses an electronic keycard up to the door which pings open instantly, before passing it to Hanzo. “I know you’ve already been told about this, but this will be your room key. They only other people that will have access to this room during your heat are your alpha and Gabriel, in case of an emergency.”

Hanzo nods almost numbly, placing his card inside of his pants pocket. The room looked similar to the one Zenyatta had shown him downstairs, just small enough to be cozy, but not so much as to stifle him when his heat starts. The bed is drawn up in tones of blue. He dimly remembers answering it as his favorite color, and he hates just how appealing it all looks.

She stands in the doorway as Hanzo walks in slowly, “Your alpha will be here shortly! If there are any problems or you have any other questions, feel free to contact us with this button,” she points to the small call button next to the door.

“Thank you,” he honestly doesn’t know what else to say, and thankfully, the girl doesn’t mind.

She gives him one last smile. “I hope everything goes well for you! Jesse is a really nice guy.”

And with that, she leaves him alone with thoughts.

Jesse, he thinks. It certainly isn’t the name he expected, but then again, he’s not really sure what he expects. Hanzo shakes his head to clear his thoughts, looking around the room one last time before dropping his duffle bag beside the bed. The bed looks comfy enough, he decides, but before he can fully lie down to really check it out, there’s a knock at the door.  
He stiffens instantly and subconsciously fixes himself, tugging at the hem of his worn cotton shirt, suddenly wishing he’d dressed up more. He certainly isn’t dressed as he would be normally. He had caved to Genji’s insistence on being comfortable over stylish, and as the trend would continue, he’s definitely regretting it. All this time, he’d been consumed with whether or not he’d like the alpha, but what if the alpha doesn’t like him.

Of course, it’s farfetched. Hanzo knows he’s a gorgeous man, but then again, all of this is farfetched. Hanzo Shimada is standing in the middle of a brothel, waiting to meet the man that is supposed to fuck his brains out for the next week. Anything is possible.

He readjusts himself one last time before sucking it up and finally opening his mouth.“You may enter.”

When the door slides open, the last thing Hanzo expects to see is an honest to God cowboy standing in the doorway.

Hanzo’s momentarily stunned, but he catches himself quickly. “May I help you?”

“No, but I think I can help you,” he says with a wink, before tilting his hat towards him, “All jokes aside, I’m Jesse McCree. I’ll be your alpha for the next few days, if you’ll have me.”

He’s just a little surprised. All those questions, and the brothel decides to place him with a cowboy.

McCree extends a hand out to shake and Hanzo takes it, noting that instead of the dominating holds alphas usually use when it comes to omegas, his grasp is firm, but gentle, as if he’s unsure of how he’ll take it. It’s more endearing than Hanzo would like to admit.

“Hanzo Shimada.”

The cowboy seems to light up when he answers, and Hanzo can’t help but offer a small one in return. “Wow, would you look at that? It sure is a real pleasure to meet a man as beautiful as yourself.”

He nods, “And I suppose it is nice to meet… a cowboy.” He takes the time to look McCree up and down, and once he gets past the cowboy attire, he has to admit that the other man is quite handsome, with the kind of smile that could replace the sun.

McCree pulls his hand back to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not into the look, I take it? I can, uh, I can go change if you’d like.”

While it initially shocking, he can’t say that the cowboy outfit is particularly off-putting, rather, it seems to suit him.

“It is not like you will be wearing it for much longer anyway,” he offers, and McCree tilts his head back to bark out a laugh.

“You’re just full of surprises, ain’tcha?”  
They just stand there and chat for a little while, and Hanzo’s pleased at just how easy the conversation flows. Even though it hadn’t seemed like it at the time, that questionnaire was incredibly thorough. Questionable fashion sense aside, Jesse McCree is truly an interesting man. He’s well-traveled, having been all over the Americas and scattered places throughout Europe and Asia. He’s fluent in Spanish (important information that he is definitely storing away for later) and decent with a couple of others. More than anything though, he seems interested in Hanzo. He asks him several questions about Hanzo’s life and interests without seeming too invasive, and when he speaks, he feels as if McCree gives him his absolute attention- and not just because his scent is starting to shift.

“Now,” McCree says after sometime, “I know you’ve heard ‘em about 100 times already, but I just wanted to over rules with ya one last time, yeah?”

Hanzo feels as if he hears them one more time he might scream, but with that warm Southern drawl of his, he can probably make an exception. He nods allowing the man to ramble on about boundaries and comfort, only half listening. With interest as his guise, he busies himself with observing the other man’s face. His hair is tussled, peeking out from under his hat, more so than Hanzo would ever pick for himself, but just like everything else about the man, it suits him. He’s only a year younger than Hanzo, and he carries the age in his eyes, a soft brown with an intense yet gentle gaze. There’s something about him that has Hanzo staring far longer than he would have normally. Rather than dealing with that, however, he blames it on his upcoming heat.

The cowboy gets very serious for a second, eyes focusing on Hanzo’s, “Just know, no matter how far we may get tonight, or any night, ya can tell me to stop and I will. I’m here for you.”

Hanzo feels himself blushing. The words sound genuine and warm in a way he can’t seem to explain, so he just nods.

That seems to be enough for him as the smile on his face returns, “Now that we’re through with that, how about you start to get comfortable, yeah? I made sure there were plenty of extra blankets in the closet if you need ‘em.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo says, getting busy with his nest. It’d been a long time since he’d actually made one, even in his prior heat filled trysts of his youth, it was all about getting it done, rather than comfort. He goes to the bed first, picking up where he left off before McCree’s arrival and sitting on the edge of the bed. Just as he thought, it’s comfy, without being too soft. Next, he checks the pillows, they are soft under his fingers as he rearranges them to suit him. There are a great many of them, just as he’d requested in his form, so it takes a while. Lastly, he reaches into his bag, pulling out the stuff he’d brought from home. His linen brings him a clean familiar scent that brings him comfort, even in this foreign place. He adds those to the pile too, rearranging them until he feels his nerves calming.

McCree watches him through it all, not leaving from where Hanzo had left him earlier. It’s a courtesy thing, really, letting an omega fix up their nest how they wanted before taking a seat. It’s not necessary, but Hanzo is thankful for it nonetheless.

Hanzo coughs, snapping the cowboy out of his gaze. “Do you have anything?” he asks him, and he can’t help but smile at the startled look it gets him.

“What?”

“For the nest. Do you have anything you want me to add?” Alphas don’t always have to have something of theirs in a nest, but given the situation, Hanzo figures it might help them both get used to their scents a little more.

McCree stares at him almost dumbly before seeming to catch on. “I mean, I bought a couple of things from home too, but we don’t gotta use them if they’ll mess up your nest.”

“I do not mind,” he says, and he watches as McCree digs into his own bag and pulls out a worn, but comfortable looking blanket (or maybe a serape? He swears he’s heard that word somewhere before) and a few, small pillows. Hanzo takes them with ease, tucking them in beside everything else. After a moment of deliberation, he puts the blanket near the head, by one of Hanzo’s own favorites.

He makes a few last-minute adjustments before sitting down, surprised at just how comfortable he feels outside of his own home. Everything is incredibly nice, feeling soft against the skin of his arm, and the subtle scents of both of them muddle together in a way that has him fighting the urge to bury himself in it all. Instead, he looks up at McCree expectantly, patting the seat next to him.

He looks just a little nervous, “You sure? We don’t gotta move too fast. We got time.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “Is it not customary to start scenting each other out at this time?”

McCree grins, a look that Hanzo is starting to believe much better suits his face than anything else. “Then I’m all yours, sugar.” He takes the time to kick off his boots by the door and place his hat on the bedside table, before sitting down next him, real close like. The shorter man allows himself to lean into him.

The first breath he tastes is… exhilarating, he has to admit. There’s something warm and spicy about Jesse’s scent, and he can’t resist getting a little closer. His whole body is almost instantly relieved. It’s been so long since he’s been in the presence of an alpha, especially one with such a strong, addictive smell. He can’t remember why he ever started suppressing heats.

The cowboy must feel it too, if the way he stiffens and pulls Hanzo a little closer is any hint. He afeels the man almost freeze beside him when he lays his head on Hanzo’s and takes a breath. They sit there for several minutes, just taking in each other’s scents, before McCree breaks the silence.

“Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just you?”

Hanzo snorts into his shoulder, too comfortable to move at the moment. The man is charming, overly so, and as much as Hanzo enjoys it, he can’t help but be reminded that he’s being paid to be charming. A jealous part of him wonders how many other omegas he’d used that line on, but he squashes it.

Even so, the moment seems lost to him, so Hanzo manages to pull himself away from the other man long enough to scoop his duffle bag off the ground and takes out his laptop. His body screams in protest until he’s back in place, nestled solidly against McCree’s side.

He looks up at McCree, and just as expected, the man looks a little puzzled.

Hanzo just shrugs, hoping his feelings aren’t too palpable at the moment, “Going into heat is no excuse to miss out on work.”

He expects McCree to be annoyed, to look at him like he’s crazy, but instead the man just lets out a whistle, low and sweet. “You sure are a straight-laced sort of guy.” He doesn’t make it sound like a bad thing.

He flips open his laptop and leans back against McCree. Though, he quickly realizes that while the position allows him to get a good whiff of the alpha, it does nothing for his neck. McCree must sense this, because suddenly, he’s manhandling Hanzo until he’s settled comfortably between his thighs with his back flush up against his chest. It’s nice, and Hanzo feels almost swallowed by his scent. It leaves him feeling heady and, though he hates to use the word, safe.

“How’s that, darlin’?” McCree breathes, low and heavy into his ear. It sounds like Hanzo isn’t the only one affected by the new position.

The omega struggles to swallow around the lump in his throat. “This will do fine.”

They sit like that for a while, Hanzo typing away at his laptop as McCree alternates between watching him work and playing little games on his phone. He curses his hormones. He can’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable with anyone, let alone an alpha.

Before long, he finds himself drifting off, the words on his screen blurring together as he leans more fully against. He doesn’t exactly know when it happens, but he falls asleep feeling safe and warm. How had he not realized how tired he was?He decides to blame it on his nervousness and inability to sleep the night before, along with the tantalizing scent of the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow. I promise the next one will be a little more fun. :)
> 
> Thanks so much so everyone for their kudos and nice words on the last chapter. You guys are literally the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this! I love comments and kudos!
> 
> If you want to talk more or remind me to keep this up, I'm youcanbrilieveinme on tumblr! Thanks!


End file.
